uss_starspeedfandomcom-20200215-history
Seguri
The Seguri are an imperialistic race who, by the close of the 24th century, laid claim to several star systems rimward of the Federation. While their general attitudes toward the Federation and other races with whom they have made contact such as the Klingon Empire are viewed as hostile, the race has demonstrated a level of honor and integrity when dealing with others of their kind or foes who have earned their respect not dissimilar to the attitudes held by Klingon leaders of the 23rd century. History When first discovered by the Federation on Stardate 51199.1 (March 14, 2374) in the midst of the Dominion War, their intentions toward the Federation were unmistakable, and their efforts to infringe upon Federation space were contained by the crew of the USS Nylonia. Despite the need for all available ships called by Starfleet to help engage the Dominion, the Nylonia remained to stave off a potential invasion by the Seguri into an already vulnerable Federation and succeeded in holding them back. Seguri activity in the area calmed after their advance had been stopped, and they returned to their area of space for a short period of time. On Stardate 52821.4 (October 27, 2375), the Seguri pressed forward into Federation space by invading a planet applying for Federation membership with three attack cruisers and a contingent of marines. Their offensive was stopped once again by the USS Nylonia with added support from the USS Enterprise. The Seguri withdrew to their space, presumably to regroup and reassess their strategy on how to deal with the Federation. After massing over fifty ships, they pressed forward into Federation space again on Stardate 59741.3 (September 28, 2382). In their weakened state after the conclusion of the Dominion War, the Federation were slow to respond, allowing the Seguri to take several worlds before a combined fleet of Starfleet and Klingon vessels arrived to repel the Seguri invasion force. After this defeat, the Seguri entered into negotiations and signed the Federation-Seguri Treaty of 2384 on Stardate 61548.2 (July 19, 2384). Seguri activity grew quiet again, until they reacted to an incursion into their space by the USS Starspeed on Stardate 68134.2 (February 19, 2391). Reports from the Starspeed indicate the Seguri had engaged a planet killer and were suffering heavy losses. The Starspeed declared their intentions as non-hostile toward them and helped stop the planet killer without engaging Seguri forces, retreating back to Federation space as soon as the encounter had concluded despite Seguri forces turning on them stating the treaty had been violated by the Federation. Since then, Seguri activity had flared up again in the area, with their ships venturing outside their space and engaging both Federation and Klingon forces. Society Not much is known about Seguri society outside of what has been witnessed during encounters with Starfleet and Klingon forces. What is known is that Seguri males are prevalent aboard their ships and in their interstellar installations. No female Seguri have been seen, and males have made no mention of their existence let alone their association with them. Seguri warriors, much like their Klingon neighbors, gain power and prestige through honor gained from feats and achievements, with honor gained from mortal combat held in the highest regard. A Seguri warrior who survives combat with the highest risk gains more honor than one who completes the task with a lower risk of survival. As a means to attain as much honor as possible when multiple warriors are present to accomplish the same feat, warriors bid against each other to determine who can complete it with as much risk of defeat as possible (i.e.: engaging a group of enemy soldiers with fewer allied warriors than other Seguri, etc.). Category:Species